Love is a Losing Game
by Shiverglow
Summary: Miku gets sick, and ends up rejected by Kaito. But does Kaito really have feelings for her? And will Miku accept it? Rated T for some language and dramatic themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is my first fanfic, so it may not be amazing :3. It's MikuXKaito. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Miku looked at the clock again. Homeroom would be starting soon. Her palms turned sweaty and gross, but she couldn't help it. She was nervous. _Leave it to me to not be nervous about performing at school talent shows, but be nervous about asking out a guy._

Behind Miku sat Neru, who secretly kept pulling out her phone to check for messages. She looked up at Miku, who still hadn't made her move.

"Miku. Why aren't you going?" Neru eyed Miku's frantic look on her face.

"I don't know you guys...I..." Miku slowly turned her head towards the hallway, where Kaito was talking with some other guys. They would be heading to their homerooms soon.

"Hey Neru," Miki poked Neru's shoulder, sitting in the seat next to her. "Can I have some gum?"

"Can't. I ate it all."

Miki crossed her arms and sat forward in her chair. "I doubt you ate an entire pack of gum in one afternoon."

"Anything's possible." Neru put her phone into her pocket and punched Miku's back. "Do it. Now."

"Ow!" Miku rubbed the spot where Neru hit her. "Geez!"

Neru rolled her eyes and frowned. "This should be so easy for you Miku. Just go outside and ask Kaito out. You don't have to go climb a mountain or have throat surgery."

_But it feels as though I'm about to do those exact things. My heart is in my head. I feel like i'm going to be sick._ But, Miku got up and walked out of the class. She wasn't sure of herself, and her legs felt like jelly.

_You can do this. Just like Neru said. _Miku made it outside just as Kaito's friends left. Kaito turned to her, and Miku looked into his dark blue eyes. They were warm and full of pleasure. Miku blinked a couple of times, as if she was staring at the sun. She froze for a moment.

_I can't do this._

Kaito puts his hands into his pockets and smiled a little. He could tell she was shy. "Hi Miku. What's up?"

_Say something stupid! _"Hii Kaito..nothing m-much I guess.." Miku laughed nervously. She looked down at his shoes, then back up to his face. He was still smiling.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Miku spat out, loud and clear. As soon as it was out, she sighed, relieved. _You did it. _

There was silence.

Miku waited, waited for Kaito to say something. He bit his lip, and looked around the hallway, as something was supposed to happen at that exact moment. He glanced at Miku, before looking away again.

"No."

Miku felt it. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, forcing her down into deeper darkness. She didn't know what it was like to be rejected so easily. Her hands turned into fists, and her head went down.

"Listen, i'm sorry. It's just..."

Miku couldn't hear him. She could only hear her heart, as it pounded and pounded.

She saw the halls around her turning gray. She saw her hands turning pale, fidgeting. She imagined that her face was the same.

She felt the tears stream down her eyes. They were cold, like rain. They dripped down to the floor, shining on the white tiles. It was as if she was in a huge storm, and she was trapped outside.

Kaito's voice was now just a murmer in Miku's ears, even though in reality he was screaming for a teacher. He ran into Miku's homeroom, leaving Miku alone.

Then, Miku had another feeling. A feeling coming from her stomach. She covered her mouth and gagged. Her mom's scramble eggs and toast had now splattered on the floor, except in barf form. The smell was revolting. Miku began to cry louder and faster. She thought she was going to die.

_Dying seems better than having to live through this._

Nothing seemed real to her. It all felt like a dream. A dream that she couldn't get away from. Because she was awake, and the dream was still there. Her world became fuzzy and blank. _I am dying._

Neru widned her eyes, watching Miku's painful experience. She had an urge to pull out her phone and snap a photo of it. That was just expected of her. It made for lots of laughs during akward experiences.

This time was different though.

She got out of her seat and ran into the hallway, even though the teacher yelled after her to come back. Mr Miyamoto should know by now that Neru doesn't follow the rules.

Neru tried not to breathe through her nose, due to the awful smell. She looked away from the puke and wrapped her arms around Miku. All she could say was,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Neru: You made me too nice.**

Miki: Is Shigeru Miyamoto our teacher?

Miku: Geez, did i really get sick after a boy rejecting me?

Me: Sorry Neru. You will be rude and stuff for the rest of the story.  
Miki...no. It was the first last name that was japanese that came to mind. (Though i do love Shigeru Miyamoto :3)  
And Miku...all will be explained in chapter 2. Don't worry!

Kaito: I was the best

Me: Probably

Miku: HEY I HAD TO PUKE!

Kaito: Oh well

Miku: -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading chapter 2!  
fyi, Miku and Mikuo are siblings in this fanfiction. Same as to Rin and Len. I'm not sure if i'm going to have any other counterparts, though Kaiko may make an appearence as Kaito's sister.  
Enjoy...  
**

* * *

The next time Miku opened her eyes, she was laying down on a blue couch in the nurse's office. She slowly lifted her head to see the nurse, rapidly typing away on her computer, her back to Miku. The nurse saw her reflection in the screen and turned around.

"Feeling ok?" The nurse asked gently.

Miku scratched her head and then put her hands in her lap. "To be honest, not really..."

The nurse nodded and turned her body towards the door. "Mikuo, shes awake."

"Ok." Mikuo quickly entered into the office and stopped to look at Miku. "Hey."

Miku smiled a bit at him. "Hi." She was glad to see him.

He grinned and walked over to her and sat down on the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Feeling-"

"No, I'm not feeling well." Her smile faded away, and she moved closer to her brother.

"Oh." He thought that she was going to be ok after a nap, but it didn't seem that way now. He looked back at the nurse.

The nurse realized Mikuo wanted to know what was wrong with her, so she told him. "She has a high fever. You can tell if you feel her head." The nurse took out a student directory from her desk and searched for the Hatsune family phone number.

Mikuo raised the hand that he was not holding Miku with and placed it on her forehead. She was pretty hot.

"You seemed fine this morning." Mikuo put his hand down and gave her a look of suspicion. She might have been hiding something.

"Y-yeah, I felt fine. I swear." Miku _was_ nervous in the morning, but it was just because of Kaito...

Miku sniffed a little and tried not to look at Mikuo. A teardrop began to fall from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly.

"Hey, come'on, don't worry. We all get sick. It just happens." Mikuo tried to comfort his sister. He pulled out a tissue from a tissue box and handed it to Miku. She grabbed it fast and blew her nose in it. She threw it into the trash bin as the nurse started to dial on the telephone.

"Is your mom usually home at this time?" The nurse asked as she put the phone to her ear.

Mikuo looked at the clock on the wall. "Yep."

"Alright," The nurse sounded like she was going to say more, but then there was a voice on the other end of the phone. The nurse held up her index finger and turned around in her chair. "Hello, I'm Mrs Y, the school nurse at your children's school. Miku got sick a couple hours ago..."

There was a knock at the door, and Rin entered in, with Luka close behind. The nurse only looked up for a moment, and then continued talking with Mrs. Hatsune.

Luka immediatly hurried to Miku, and hugged her tight. "When I heard what happened, I felt awful." She let go of Miku and sat down next to her.

"Me too." Rin added. She crossed her arms, still standing up. "When I see Kaito, I'm going to tell him what a dumbass he is for-"

"No." Miku said sternly. Rin took a step back, a little shocked by her response.

Miku sighed, and looked straight into Rin's eyes. "I'm sad that he doesn't want to go out with me, but that doesn't mean he's a jerk. I'm just not his type, I guess."

She felt her heart burn, and did her best to keep her expression neutural.

Rin raised her eyebrows. Her gaze flickered over to Luka, telling her that she wanted to hear her opnion on this.

Miku turned her head to Luka. Luka put her hair behind her ear and spoke.

"I agree that it's not Kaito's fault. But..." She thought for a moment before going on. "I don't know. It seems strange that he wouldn't accept your offer."

"Well-" Miku began, but Mikuo cut her off.

"Wait, Kaito asked you out? When?"

"Today, before I threw up."

Mikuo opened his mouth, but Mrs Y hung up the phone and drew everyone's attention.

"You probably already knew, but you are going home early Miku. Your mother will be here soon." The nurse turned back to her computer.

"Guys," Miku said, as soon as the nurse was done talking, "Can we discuss this some other time?"

"But when do you think you'll be coming back to school?" Luka asked.

Miku shrugged. "Depends on when I get better. It may not be until next week."

Rin groaned. "This sucks."

"I can still text you guys and all." Miku replied. She hoped she could end this conversation sometime soon. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

Rin pursed her lips a bit. She knew she could still text Miku, but she wanted to be with her in real life too.

"That sounds cool." Luka chirped up.

For the rest of the time in the nurse's office, nobody said a word. There wasn't much worth saying. Miku kept her eyes guled to the door, waiting for her mom to come in and take her home, and make her some chicken soup with leeks to dip. Then she would just sleep the rest of the day away on the couch.

Even though doing all these things sounded great to Miku, she still felt something missing. She didn't want the thing to be missing to be Kaito, but she couldn't help herself. She really, really liked him. But he didn't.

Finally, Mrs Hatsune came. She was wearing her work clothes, with her hair up in a messy bun. She said hello to the nurse and then looked at Miku.

"Come'on Miku, let's get you home."

* * *

**At first I wasn't going to include Mrs Hatsune but instead Miku falling asleep next to Mikuo and then waking up at home, but whatever. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter. I had to change some things because they didn't sound right, and ended up with this.  
There is a Mikuo POV in this, just to mention.  
**

* * *

Rain poured heavily outside of Miku's bedroom window. It was impossible for her to get any sleep. But there wasn't much else for her to do.

It was 1:30 PM on Thursday. Miku had been out since Monday, sneezing and coughing mostly. Her throat was a little scratchy too. Each day after school her friends would text her and tell her anything intresting that happened. Though it seemed like everything was normal. Nobody said anything about Kaito though. Not even Kaiko, which at first Miku found weird, but decided that Kaiko probably thought it would be akward bringing it up.

Miku sat up in her bed and thought about what was going on at school right now. _Not anything special, I don't think. But, I could be wrong._

* * *

The 6th period bell had just rung, and kids were pouring out of their classrooms, talking amongst themselves, heading to their lockers to get books for the final period.

Mikuo headed straight to his locker, not bothering to stop by Kaito's with Len and Gakupo. He was still angry at Kaito for saying no to Miku.

As he opened his locker, Mikuo noticed Kaito looking at him, while Kaiko stood next to him, telling him something that he didn't seem to care about. Mikuo looked back at his locker and got out some things that he needed for science class.

Mikuo thought he saw from the corner of his eye Kaito walking towards him, but it was actually Kaiko. She tapped her foot, waiting for his attention.

"What?" Mikuo asked.

"Kaito said that he's sorry about what happened to Miku..." Kaiko trailed off, thinking about saying more, but didn't.

"He shouldn't be aplogizing to me." Mikuo pretended to be searching for something else in his locker.

"Well," Kaiko said "When's Miku gonna be coming back to school?"

Mikuo continued "searching." "Monday."

Kaiko nodded, and looked at her feet. She then walked across the hall and back to Kaito.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut. He picked up his things and looked at the Shions, still whispering to each other. They watched him too, and Mikuo slightly shook his head at the ground. _This is BS._ He started to head to his next class.

"Wait, Mikuo!" Kaiko grabbed onto Mikuo's arm and prevented him from moving forward. "Kaito asked if you are still friends with him."

Mikuo shrugged off her grip and moved away. "Why does he care?"

"I..well, you guys have been good friends for years, so...I don't think Miku should get in the way of it. I mean, I know she's your sister...I don't know." Kaiko was starting to get nervous.

Mikuo glanced at the clock. "Yeah, well, tell him i'll think about it."

"Mikuo.."

"What?"

Kaiko's eyes widned, like she didn't think she had said that out loud. "Oh, nothing."

"Tsk." Mikuo walked off and went into class. He sat in his seat and pretended like everything was normal, even though it wasn't. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Rin.

"Hey, for real, how is Miku doing?"

"Huh?"

Rin leaned over and started to talk softer. "I've been texting her and asking her how she's feeling and she's been saying she's fine. Is that true?"

Mikuo nodded. "Yeah..she's still pretty sick, but I think she'll be-"

"But has she said anything about Kaito?" Rin asked, cutting off Mikuo.

Mikuo frowned. He turned back to the front of the class.

"...Mikuo?...meh..."

* * *

**:3 Please review on what you thought. I promise the next chapter will be better! I'm not too good at doing guys POV, sometimes i make them seem too much like girls, haha. See you guys in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyaaa. So, yeah, chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry if it's been a long wait. I have been busy with some other stories...enjoy...  
**

* * *

As Miku logged onto her email, she noticed a video chat request from Rin. She accepted it, happy to be able to see her friend again.

Rin appeared on the screen, sitting on her bed, wearing a school spirit sweatshirt, which was blue and white, their school's colors. Her hair was slightly messy, like she had just randomly ran outside, did some jumping jacks, ran in circles, and then came back inside.

Once Rin noticed Miku, she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Miku said back.

"You're not pale anymore. That's good."

Miku smiled, and then yawned. She looked at the time on her laptop. It was 11:09 PM. Miku would have to get off soon and go to bed.

"So...you're coming back to school on Monday.." Rin said.

"Yeah. I think i'll be fine by then." Miku replied, still a little unsure if that was true or not.

"Hope so..." Rin looked around her room, thinking about saying something else.

"Is everything alright at school?" Miku asked, out of random curiosity.

"Oh yeah. I actually got a A on my science test, which I was extremely happy about. But then, of course Len would get a A+ on it. Then mom's putting both of ours on the fridge, and i'm telling her to take mine off because it makes it look like Len's the awesome child or something. It's kind of annoying how he's always better than me at something..." Rin trailed off, realizing where she was going with this story. "But, yeah, school is fine."

Miku bit her lip, and then stopped. "Ok.." If there was anything important at school, Rin probably would have said something.

"Miku, I hope you still don't have feelings for Kaito." Rin blurted out. Her expression stayed the same, like she had said nothing at all.

Miku's eyes widned. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't want your heart broken, is all."

Miku scoffed. "Jeez, who are you, my mom? I can take care of myself Rin."

"Look, Kaito rejected me at one point too, and it was hard. I just-"

Miku slammed her hands down on the keyboard, making Rin jump a little.

"Stop protecting me! If I still have feelings for Kaito, than let me deal with it on my own."

Miku sat up and looked at the time again. 11:15.

Rin felt like she should've been more shocked, but she wasn't.

"Ok. Sorry..I should just go." Rin quickly said. She then hit a key and left the video chat.

Miku pressed the power key on her laptop, and the screen turned to black.

_I was acting a lot like her, actually. And she was acting like me. I guess we're both tired of being our normal selves._

_But now,_ Miku thought, _I think I'm ready to confront Kaito._

* * *

**We are coming closer to the end of this story...so just a few more chapters. See you next time...**


End file.
